invader Zim (Oc Zanna & Zim)
by Melody Violet
Summary: Zanna has been known to kill humans irkens and other species for over 1,000 years. When she learns of her emotions she wants to protect. Humans thought she was immortal cause her father cased a dark spell over her. doing a whole rewrite of this story. making it a tallest red x oc story for the rewrite. I'll continue if i at least get 3 reviews for this version.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

I am an Irken Demon. I am feared by many species even by the Irkens. I was a killer. I was a fearless fighter without emotions. One time I did try to kill the Tallests, but I didn't and that was when I had no emotions. I have a twin sister named Zetra, but she goes by Lindylia. My name is feared and it is something that no one dares say.

The name Zetra means protector of life. My name means destroyer of life. I changed my name to Melody, because I love music. Me and Lindylia are Pakless Irkens since we weren't cloned; we were born naturally.

We were also born on a planet called Earth. Lindylia lives on Irk right now and I am living on Earth. I really have no place to go. Lots of the planets out there are Irken territory or another strong species territory. I rather not show my face around them or I would be hunted down. Water here on Earth doesn't bother me. Truth is without water I would die since I've been living on this planet for years. I live next to a lake away from the humans.

My mother was an Ex Tallests. No I did not kill her! I was there when that monster ate her though. I think she faked her death, however I have no proof if she did fake her death.

My father was a demon human and I hated that bastard! My mother left me here on Earth with him. I was whipped a lot when I failed to do what he asked me to do. When he would ask me for his opinion I could not answer cause 1 I had no emotions 2 I never knew how to talk. I can talk now, but still. I was a slave to him.

I remember when he sent me and his other fighters to kill a village of humans, (this was like back 500 years ago. Yeah I know that is one hell of a long time.) I happen to run into a human graveyard. At that graveyard is when I discovered my emotions. I learned hate, anger, sorrow, fear, grief, and angst. I learned from that point that killing humans that done nothing wrong was wrong of me to kill them.

After when I discovered some emotions I blew the whistle for us to return back to my father. I remember my father was waiting for us and he knew we failed. Since I being the one to call of the mission, I was discipline. For that day forward I was rebelling against him. He kept me from going on any more missions for a while till I showed that I would listen.

Once I showed him I could follow his orders I was sent on another mission and I ran away. When I showed up in some villages for a break, people freaked out and fled or they would attack me. I couldn't blame them; if I was them, I would fight back. I was a monster to them.

When I went to this one village the humans there were ready to fight me. I surrendered myself to them to keep peace. I was then taken to a prison cell. I was fed and tortured more, but at least on the bright side it wasn't my father torturing me. Yes, the humans made a fool out of me, but I didn't care.

One day when I was being tortured a middle aged woman happened to come down and she stopped the men from torturing me. I was shocked, since when was I cared for!? She told the men she would take care of me. She took me to her house and she bathes me. She soon learned that I didn't know how to speak, so she taught me English. She made sure I was well fed. I learned happiness with her.

One day she became very ill, and I went out to get the doctor. Boy, the doctor hated me as well. I had to drag him back with me back to the woman's house. The doctor, of course yelled me, at, but as soon as I was trying to get him to help the woman that cared for me, he went to work. She was too ill and died that same day. The doctor took me with him and he had me help him with things.

People in that village were soon becoming less afraid of me, and that was making me happy. As the years went by the doctor soon died as well. The humans were saying I was immortal, but I wasn't. Come to find out my father cased a spell on me so I wouldn't age till he died. It was 300 years later I left that city to kill my father. I succeed after 480 years later. I was at the age of a 5 year old living on my own. I didn't want to be surrounded by humans so I decided to live by the lake.

Chapter 1

It has been 11 years since I lived by the lake, and I was bored. I bought a laptop to do things on and after awhile I got bored. I decided to go to school. I hacked the school system and restiered myself into their system. I would be starting school tomorrow. I worked to make money online. My job online was to have people comment me a shit ton of questions so I could answer them. I knew my facts. It was funny when people tried to see if I was wrong, they failed. I emailed my boss that I decided to go to school she told me that would be a great idea! Mrs. Lee was like a mother to me. She knew that I lived alone, cause when I was 5 she found me. She noticed I knew what I was doing in many areas. Her kids and me would play a lot together. Soon her kids didn't want me as their friend. I could fix computers make something from scratch as a 5 year old.

Tomorrow soon became today fast. I made myself breakfast and made myself lunch and grabbed my backpack and left to catch the school bus. The bus was full of students when I got on. Yes, I was in a disguise. Mrs. Lee made me wear it. I sat in a seat that had no one sitting there. When the bus pulled u to the High School all the kids ran off the bus leaving me and some others behind.

"Zim Why don't you go to your home planet?" Asked the boy scythe hair in a rude way. I saw a purple hair girl walk off the bus playing a game system. I noticed that Zim was green and I knew that Irkens had green skin. Zim was trying to walk away, but the boy with black hair stopped him. I stood up and get between the two.

"Hi, I'm new here. Instead of fighting can you two show me to the main office?" I asked politely. The two boys nodded.

"I'm Dib and that boy there is Zim, he is from an planet called Irk. You don't believe me do you?" Asked Dib sadly. I was shocked. So, that means that Zim is an Irken! I noticed that Zim flinched when Dib said that. He must have been banished.

"I'm Melody. So what is Zim is from another planet? I don't think he is here to do bad." I said with concern on my face.

"You don't care what I am? My Tallests lied to me and banished me. They said if I contacted them again they would send and Irken named Zetra to kill me." Said Zim looking like he was going to cry.

"Protector of life." I said a bit too loud. Zim looked at me.

"How did you know what the name Zetra meant? That is in the Irken language." Said Zim Dib was looking at me confused.

"That's cause I am Zanna destroyer of life, but however I want to protect. I lived on Earth for 1,490 years. Zetra is my identical twin sister. Although, we look different. I know some emotions, but not all. I just want to live in peace with other species till the day I die." I said sadly. Dib and Zim were gapping at me.

"Well, look at the time we should really get to class!" I shouted and ran off the bus. Zim and Dib followed me.

"Melody, I heard about you, but never thought I would meet you. In the stories I heard about you in the underground smeet factory, you didn't kill the Tallests Why not? I would of." Said Zim I stopped and turned around to face Zim. I was pissed. Are Irkens this violent?

"Zim, I don't kill anymore. I haven't killed someone about 500 years ago. If the Tallests found out where I was I would go peacefully without conflict unless they were going to harm Earth. This planet is my home I would die to protect it. I rather not bring up my past; I hate it! I want to forget my past. For a while when I got away from my father the humans were so afraid of me. I was in my true form. If I hadn't killed those humans they wouldn't have been so afraid of me. When I came across this one village of humans 465 years ago they wee ready to kill me, so I surrendered myself to them peacefully to them. I was tortured so much. I still have whip marks on my back. I felt weak. I've been emotionally scarred. My heart hurts me to this day. It hurts emotionally. The village that I surrendered to once stood here. It became a city. 12 years ago I killed my father so I could age, so I can grow old and die one day. I was surrounded by people and they died on their own. They died due to old age; illness or they went into war and died. It took forever for humans to accept that I wasn't going to kill any one again. It took a middle age woman to take me in. Later about a year she dies due to an illness. I got the doctor to see if she was going to live. When I got the doctor into the woman's house, he then got the hint he needed to listen to me. She died later that day when the doctor came. The doctor took me in and took care of me. I helped him with the medicine. I even advanced it. The doctor told me I had talent for many things. He said I could help improve the Humans health and I did. My Irken name is most likely in the history book, cause that is what I went by back then. FYI nothing should say anything about me being not human. Humans soon forgot about me, so I decided to live away from them. I wanted to surround myself with others. I wanted to be around people who could accept my weirdness and craziness like once before. Living alone gets boring after awhile." I said with now a sadden look. The two were looking at me shocked. Dib then hugged me. I hugged him back cause I needed a hug. Zim joined the hug too.

"Zim was lied to for most of his life by the Tallests. They laughed and mocked Zim." Said Zim starting to cry. I hugged Zim.

"I can somewhat relate. I never had any friends. It is hard to remain strong after awhile of despair of being lonely that starts to bring you down." Dib said sadly Zim looked up at me.

"Your not a destroyer, if anything you mend people's hearts when they are hurt like Zim's and Dib's heart." Zim said smiling. I had to smile at this as well. Dib was smiling as well.

"Who wants to skip school and go to the park?" Asked Dib I remembered that the bell went off 15 minutes ago. Oh fuck it. I seem to have made friends my age for once. I nodded in agreement. I was way smart for school. I knew most of the history cause I was there when history started. The three of us walked off to the park. When we got to the park we went on a hike in the wooded area of the park.

"Melody what was this area like years ago?" Asked Dib. Zim looked at Dib with a glare.

"This area was a demon's hideout. The humans from the village that expanded to this city had me get rid of the demons so they could expand/not worry about them trying to kill them. It isn't going to be mention in a history book. There was also a river running through here, but you humans rerouted it. The secrecy was beautiful in this area as well. It was beautiful during the spring cause of the dog wood trees. There was a big tree the once stood around here it was a tree that was big yet short you could climb up it and build a tree house in it if you wanted to! I would come here and pick some flowers and put them in my hair. Yes, my hair is real. I would make flower halos. It is a girl thing to let you boys know. There were a few apple trees around here on the hilly areas that was messed with. The woman that took me in brought me here and I ran through here like a 2 year old! I miss those days." I said smiling a little.

"Zim thought you were going to get mad at the Dib, but you seem to enjoy that memory." Said Zim with a surprised expression. I giggled.

"No, if you ask about my father I wouldn't quite explain about him. He brings back bad memories. Zim your small and adorable!" I said cheerfully. Dib laughed. I picked up Zim and spun us around in circles.

"You act like my robot!" Shouted Zim, but couldn't help but laugh. Zim was around 4 foot 5 inches tall. I am 5 foot 6 inches tall. Dib is around 6 foot 4 inches tall. I ended up falling with Zim on top of me. I ended up getting dizzy and lost my balance. We laughed.

"Melody do any humans know your not human?" Asked Zim with concern. I nodded.

"She is like a mother to me. Her children know too. I used to play with her kids, but once her kids made friends with other kids they kind of stopped playing with me. I'm like a sibling to them and a daughter to their mother and father. So 5 humans know about me. There were times I came down sick and Mrs. Lee would nurse me back to health. She is a nurse and works at a hospital and I have this job online where People would ask me health questions or sometimes history questions to see how well I know my facts. Humans are amusing, they would ask a hard question, and I would get it right. The thing is I never been schooled not even homeschooled. I am naturally good with math science English and social studies. They really do test my knowledge. Sometimes when I am at Mrs. Lee's house, a pregnant woman/teen would come cause they don't want to give birth a the hospital. Sometimes Mrs. Lee would have me make medicine from scratch for patients. Humans don't quite know the right amount of medicine to give their patients. I may not have an education, but I'm a natural born. I help improve people's lives. One time a young woman brought in her very weak sick child 6 years ago. Mrs. Lee said the child isn't going to live. I said yes, she will! There may not be the right medical care here, but I know what to do. Sure enough I save the baby girl's life. The woman was very happy. I can be known as a miracle worker. Sometimes I am needed at the hospital to help save people's lives. The doctors and nurses are surprised when I save a young person's life. They are well aware I never went to school." I said cheerfully. I stopped smiling when I noticed that Zim was worried.

"Melody, as a nonhuman we need to make less contact with the humans as much as possible. You're taking a very big risk. Humans here might expose us, and might try to kill us." Said Zim sadly. Dib was even concerned.

"Zim has a point. For 6 years I have been trying to expose him yet I failed. You entered our lives today and things have changed. Are you normally cheerful like you are now?" Asked Dib I hadn't noticed that I seem more alive than I was when I was at home. I felt someone grab my hand and pulled me behind a tree. Zim had pulled both Dib and I behind a tree, it was a big tree too. I saw some sort of space ship. I saw the Tallests.

"Who would of thought that Lindylia was Zetra? I always wanted to get back at Zanna for trying to kill us. That bitch will pay. Okay I still don't get how Zim plays in this. Purple according to the Control Brains Zim is a step brother to Zanna and Zetra and is known as the 'breaker', what do you think about this?" Asked Red. Both Zim and I looked at each other in confusion along with Dib.

"And the fact that they are descents of Tallest Miyuki. This planet has no use what so ever. What do you want?" Asked Purple A guard had a tracker in his hands and showed them it.

"Says here that there are three life forms around in that area. 2 Irken and a human." Said the guard. The three of us looked at each other with the 'busted look'

"Let's run to my house." Dib whispered softy. Zim and I nodded. We started to slowly walk to the next closest tree, but the Irken guard happened to look in our direction.

"There they are!" Shouted the Irken guard. Well shit could this get any worse? We were running as fast as we could, but more Irken soldiers cut us off.

"Well, if it isn't defective Zim. Been awhile, and who is the female Irken?" Asked Red with a smirk. I got in front of Zim and Dib.

"I am Zanna. Yes, I have gotten taller and I am sure my appearance has change. Please leave my friends alone. I will go with you in peace, but if you were to harm them or this planet you will have released doom upon yourselves. Think I am playing? I'm sure your wondering about my behavior, am I wrong?" I asked. The Tallests looked at me with a blank expression.

"…Yes, you appear to have emotions. Tell us when was the last time you killed someone. Doesn't matter what species. When was the last time you killed someone?" Asked Red

"12 years ago I killed my father, let me explain why. He was an evil man that seeks power, and used me to gather that for him. The main reason I killed him is when those who became dear to me died, I noticed I wasn't aging at all. My father had cased a dark magic spell on me and the only way for me to age was to kill him to despspell the dark magic spell that he cased over me since I was first born. I wanted to grow old and die one day and enjoy living in peace with the species living here on this planet. The last time I killed someone out of no reason was 500 years ago. I go by a new name cause my old one makes no sense to me. The name I go by now is Melody and I prefer for you two to call me by that name. I stopped killing people since I came across a human graveyard. Well, I still had to kill, but I started to feel bad. I unlocked my emotions and my emotions gave me an opinion of the rights and wrongs in life. Please leave this planet in peace. If you want me to come with you I will go without a war, but please leave Zim and the species that are living on this planet alone. My final wish before death is to see those around me to be happy. I love seeing others happy cause it makes me happy." I said smiling with the hint of sorrow in my eyes. I putted my hands in front of me so they could cuff me.

"We will leave the Earth alone and Zim alone as well. Did you want to say goodbye to those you have known for awhile?" Asked Red. I could tell that Purple was uneasy with that idea.

"Yes, but I don't want you two feeling uneasy about that. Hey, Zim could you or Dib take care of my cat? Mrs. Lee would come up to my house to check on me. My house is right next to a small lake, and it is a bit outside out the city limits. Here take this address to find Mrs. Lee. Tell her I said bye." I said Zim and Dib nodded. Zim come up to me and hugged me.

"Melody you're the first person to accept Zim as he was." Said Zim sadly. I hugged him back. We stopped hugging and I backed away a little.

"Even if I do die, I won't be fully dead. I will live within your heart. Just be yourself no matter what happens. Zim if Zetra and I get into a war stay out of it. Same goes for you Dib." I said with a scolding looking. They both nodded.

"I think that wraps everything up. Tallest Red and Tallest Purple I am ready." I said. The Tallests nodded and waved at me to follow them on board the small Irken ship. Once I boarded the small ship with the Tallests I watched from the window as we left Earth. I noticed that Purple approached me.

"What are you planning?" Asked Purple rudely.

"Nothing and that is the truth. I can't blame you not to trust me. If I was you I wouldn't either." I said still looking out the window. Purple jerked me to look at him.

"Why didn't you kill us when you had the chance?" Asked Purple with a whisper yell. I could tell he was afraid of me.

"Even I don't even know that answer. That was back when I had no emotions too. Yet I have no idea of why I didn't." I answered. He looked confused more than being angry.

"Let me ask you this question. What was the punishment for failing to listen to orders?" Asked Purple. I tried to look away.

"There were many different types of punishments. The main punishment was being whipped." I answered. He leaned closer to me.

"When we get on board the Massive which is in a few hours, I want you to show me those whip marks. All of them." Whispered Purple. I gulped. I leaned back on the couch to the point I was lying down, and Purple was on top of me. Red came in the room of the ship.

"Purple, what on Irk has gotten into you?" Asked Red Purple got off of me. I got up and ran to Red crying. I went behind Red.

"As much as I am scared of her, I believe she was telling the truth. You seem to have scared her out of her mind. What did you say or do to her?" Demanded Red. I could tell he was mad.

"Nothing." Answered Purple. Red was about to go over to him and beat him up, but I wrapped my arms around Red to stop him. Both Red and Purple were shocked.

"Please stop. I don't want any fights over me. He asked me if I failed my missions what were the punishments. I told him the main punishment was being whipped. He told me once we got on board the Massive to show him all my whip marks. I'm not comfortable with that idea." I explained I was still crying, but was trying to claim down.

"Purple that isn't needed. She may have whip marks all over her body and in places that a male shouldn't see." Said Red with a scolding tone. My stomach growled at me. It was a loud growl too. Purple and Red looked at me with a confused face expression. I leted go of Red.

"Uh, I am um hungry. That hurt too. You guys have food on here right? I haven't eaten anything since this morning and it is going on dinner. I have to eat to keep living." I said with a weak chuckle. Red left the room for something and when I wasn't looking Purple knocked me down on the ground.

"Eeep" I said. He had me pinned on the ground.

"RED!" I screamed. Red came back in. I heard Purple growl at me.

"Get off of her! Have you gone mad!?"Asked Red. Purple got off of me and left the room. I still lied there. Red came to me and sat next to me.

"Sorry I didn't say Tallest then your name." I said with my antenna flat on my head.

"Your fine. I wonder what has gotten into Purple?" Asked Red. I moved closer to Red. Red was surprised.

"I'm scared. I know that both you and Purple are afraid of me. Would you two feel safer if I was hand cuffed?"

I asked sadly. Red just looked at me with an blank face expression.

"I guess I would feel safer if you were cuffed, but when I first saw you and when you attacked I remember seeing a hint of sorrow in your eyes. You might of learned some emotions prior when you started that mission. When you held your sword to my throat, you hand was shaking causing the sword to shake as well." Said Red. Come to think of it; I was shaking and couldn't kill him. I remember hearing a voice saying "stop Zanna" I wonder if that was my mother.

"Um, Red 500 years ago when I was sent by my father to kill you and Purple; did you hear a female voice as well?" I asked. He jumped up.

"So I wasn't hearing things. That voice sounded like Tallest Miyuki's voice!" Said Red in a happy tone.

"Means my mother is still alive. One time on Earth 300 years ago I think I might of have saw her walking in thses dark scary woods. I have no proof though." I said with a sigh.

"After when you left some of the guards got quiet and stop being a guard. I'm going to search those guards up and try to see if they heard the voice as well. Purple was knocked out so he most likely didn't hear the voice. Did the voice say 'Stop Zanna'?" Asked Red. I nodded my head. I felt Red pick me up and carried me in his arms. I was shocked. I held onto Red. Red carried me to where Purple was at. Purple looked pissed off at me.

"I told you Purple I heard that voice 500 years ago!" Red shouted happily.

"So who else heard that voice?" Asked Purple. Red pointed to me. Purple shook his head.

"Your kidding me right?" Asked Purple. Red set me down on the ground and I went behind him.

"Nope, I think that is one of the reasons she didn't kill us. That voice sounded like Tallest Miyuki's voice, even Melody says that the voice sounded like Miyuki's voice." Said Red. Purple stood there. He looked like he was going to yell, but he lied down on the bed. My stomach growled again, but much louder. Red and Purple looked at me. Purple got up and went straight to me and shook me.

"Why does your body make such a loud noise!?" Asked Purple. I shrugged my shoulders.

"My body will sometimes give me pain. Not pain from being injured, uh why am I explaining that to a male?" I said. Red and Purple looked at me confused.

"What is the cause of that pain?" Asked Red. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"The females on Earth will have the same thing happen to them as well. The pain is due to my reproduction system. Once a month my body will cause me to bleed. The bleeding is normal." I explained. Purple gave me a cold stare.

"Is that why you have that small blood scent coming from you?" Asked Purple. At this point I knew I was blushing. I ran out of the room and back to the couch. Both of them came into the room I was in. I picked up a pillow and threw it at Purple. Red ducked out of the way.

"What was that for?" Demanded Purple. I threw another pillow at him, but Purple caught it.

"You just had to say that! Yes, that is why you smell that small hint of blood! Now I know what gene of where I get my strong ability to smell things. I am only a hybrid!" I shouted. Red flinched. Purple grabbed me by my wrists.

"Let me go!" I shouted. I think Purple was now trying to find the source of the blood smell. Next thing I knew was that Purple slid his hand down into my pants. I was so embarrassed right now that I was crying. I felt Purple hand touch my female part. I wish I were wearing a tampon, cause I felt him slid his finger in my vigina. I noticed that Red had left the room. My embarrassment was changing into a new emotion that I never felt. Purple slid his hand out from my pants and had blood on his hand. He was looking at me and I noticed that I was purring!

"Do it again." I purred. Purple looked at me confused. I lied down on the floor and started acting like a cat. Purple was confused, but he got down on the ground and started to put his finger back in my vigina. Red happened to come back in.

"Why is she purring and what are you doing?" Asked Red. He was shocked.

"At first she didn't want me to do this now she is enjoying it." Said Purple. I was enjoying it. The emotion I was feeling had to be pleasure. I felt Purple pull his finger out of me and from my pants. I whined at him. Purple left the room. Red handed me a bag of chips.

"At first you were mad a Purple then your enjoying what he was doing to you. I contacted Zim and had him do some research about the human reproduction system. Zim is going to get you some female products for later." Said Red I sat there listening to what Red was saying to me.

"How much longer till we're at the Massive?" I asked Red chuckled.

"We're docking right now." Answered Red. I was confused and once I understood what he meant.

"Huh? Oh shit! Is Zetra waiting for me?" I asked He nodded. I was now freaking out.

"When I told Zetra that you changed quite a lot she couldn't believe it. So she want to meet you in the first time in forever." Said Red. I had a feeling that once The Tallests Left she was going to harm me.


	2. Chapter 2

**another chapter I'm making this story with somewhat long chapters, so it is gonna take me a awhile longer to update.**

Chapter 2

We walked up to where Zetra was; before she saw me I hid behind the Tallests.

"Hello Zetra. How are you?" Asked Red. Zetra's appearance has changed a lot in the last 500 years. The thing with us being twins is that we're identical and over the years were no longer identical. Father mutated my DNA a lot. We both have blue eyes blond hair, the ability to change our skin tone. We're the same height.

"So where is Zanna?" Asked Zetra. Both of the Tallests moved away from me so I was no longer behind them. My sister for some reason looked pissed off.

"May I have a word with Zanna my Tallests?" Asked Zetra with a wicked tone. 'Oh, this isn't good.' I thought The Tallests nodded in agreement. Zetra pulled me along with her to an empty hallway. She stopped unexpectedly and turned around to look at me.

"I don't know what you're planning, but if I were you surrender to me and your plans." Demanded Zetra. She looked mad.

"Zetra, I'm not here to start a war. I found something I want to protect." I said. Zetra got in my face, she looked scary.

"You cannot protect, for you are Zanna the destroyer of life! You don't even know what emotions are! Your nothing more than a black hearted monster to people!" Yelled Zetra. I flinched. Some humans have said that to me for the umpteenth time. Those words hurt me a lot, cause it isn't true.

"Hate me all you want, but that is no longer the truth. I hate my name. I don't go by that name anymore. My name is Melody! Stop going back to the past and focus on the present and future for once. I'm sick and tired of being judged by my birth name. Stop rejecting me and accept me for who I am now! I'm sure mom would be proud of me for learning my emotions!" I shouted. Zetra slapped me across the face, and left me where I was. I moved my hand to where I was slapped at. I was confused. What did I do wrong? I know what rejection felt.

I walked back to where some other Irkens were at. I was sitting on the bridge of the Massive. Looking at the stars seem sad to me. Was I missing Earth? Me and Zetra fought here before, that was when I was ordered to kill the Tallests. I remember back on Irk when my mother was alive she took me to the smeet factory. She showed me around popular places on Irk and some places she said she would go to when she needed a break.

I heard footsteps walk right next to me. I looked up, and it was Purple. I was shocked. He sat down next to me. We were both quiet, but Purple was the first to break the silence.

"You show more emotion than Zetra, and I think she is jealous of you. I guess you being on Earth you learned a lot about emotions, yet she hasn't." Said Purple without making eye contact. I looked up at Purple.

"Coming for a Tallest. Won't that make me a defect like my brother Zim?" I said trying to tease him. Purple looked at me and nodded.

"I prefer the new you; not the old you where you were trying to kill people." Said Purple with his face turning blue. Was he blushing?

"Huh? Are you blushing?" I asked in a confused tone. His face became a darker blue I took that as a yes. I giggled.

"You want to be my friend don't you?" I laughed in a friendly way. Purple looked at me.

"I uh, want to be more than friends." Said Purple looking away. I was confused.

"As best friends?" I asked He shook his head. I wasn't understanding what he was trying to tell me.

"Purple, I'm not understanding what your trying to tell me." I said in a confused tone. Purple looked at me funny.

"Have you ever fell in love with someone?" Asked Purple I shook my head no. I didn't know what love was yet.

"What is love?" I asked. He face-plamed himself. I stood there confused

"Is that bad?" I asked. He shook his head no. He stood up.

"I thought you knew all your emotions, by now. What I was trying to say was: I love you. Remember you got mad at me and started throwing some pillows at me?" Asked Purple I nodded.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked. I remember that scene very well.

"Your going to find this weird, but my skin absorbed some of your blood and I keep feeling this emotion within me. I did some research, and now I feel this desire to be with you." Explained Purple. I knew the term 'boyfriend and girlfriend' but never thought this would happen.

"So, your saying you need me as your girlfriend? It is a term on Earth for a potential mate." I explained. He nodded his head. He sat back down

"I never dated, nor understand being a mate. I know the terms though." I said sadly. Purple pulled me close to him.

"I don't quite understand what love is either, but I feel weak without you close to me." Said Purple. I hugged him back. I felt Purple touch my chin and tilted it, before I knew it our lips were touching. So this was a kiss? I wrapped my arms around Purple's neck to deepen it, and Purple naturally wrapped his hands around my waist. We pulled apart for air.

"Can you take us to a room? I want you to do what you did to me on the small space vessel." I said. Purple nodded and we walked to a room. We got to the room.

"I had the some Irkens set this room up for you. Did you want me to do it here?" Asked Purple. I nodded.

"Did you want me to strip for you?" I asked purring. He nodded; I could hear him purring as well. I stripped for him. I was a light bleeder; I don't think Purple cared to touch the blood. I got out of my shirt; pants bra underwear socks shoes etc for Purple. He noticed my scars and frowned. Purple started to put his finger in my vigina. I was enjoying this a lot.

"Can I do something new to you?" Asked Purple. I nodded. I felt him start licking my body tracing my scars. He stopped and started to strip himself. I looked at him confused. We were both naked now, our bodies retouched and we kissed. I enjoyed the warmth of his body. My heart was pounding in my chest. Was this love? I felt Purple insert his cock into my vigina; I was shocked. I leted out a loud moan. I was lead to my bed. He continued to thrust in and out of me getting deeper and deeper into me. I arched my back off the bed. I was loving this! I felt Purple release something into me. I made a startled noise. He lied down on me tired out. We ended up falling asleep.

Two hours later.

I woke up and saw Purple new to me, who was still asleep. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom to wake up Purple. I went to the bed, and gently shook him, he woke up.

"What time is it?" Asked Purple I putted my hand on my hips.

"Time for you to get up. It has been 2 hours and 15 minutes since we fell asleep." I said. He bolted up out of the bed. I giggled.

"Your not dressed remember? Do you know if there are any Irken clothes in here?" I asked, he nodded and pointed to a dresser. Purple started to get dressed, I went to the dresser and got out an Irken uniform to put on.

"Being a leader we can be very busy. Red complains about it a lot. When Red contacted Zim, Zim was surprising open. You must have been the first one to accept him." Said Purple smiling. I smiled as well.

"Zim started to cry and explain his story. I embraced him. The human that was with us was rejected as well. The human has been trying to expose Zim for a longtime. From what I understand is that when I entered their lives I created a friendship bond between the two. Zim thought you two were going to send Zetra after him if he were to contact you and Red. I oops and translated the meaning of Zetra, and Zim heard me. He told me 'How did you know what the name Zetra meant? That is in the Irken language.' I explained to Zim who I was. Surprising Zim wasn't scared maybe for a few seconds. He told me I am no destroyer and that I tend to mend those hearts that are broken. When we were in the park woods Zim had pulled me and the human behind a big tree, and when we saw you and Red, Zim freaked out. I freaked out a little as well. If other Irkens, or other species that I had once caused problems with; they might try to kill me without a trail. I was so scared 500 years ago when I escaped my father. I didn't know where to go for a while. I was scared out of my mind. From all the bad deeds I did I knew people would be afraid of me. Funny how evil is remembered while good isn't for long." I said averting my eyes to the floor. I felt Purple wrap his arms around me. I noticed that Purple was dressed, I was still wrapped up in a towel.

"The Irken race still knows you, but not the kind side of you." Said Purple sadly. He leted go of me and left the room. I stood there for awhile. I got dressed into the Irken uniform. The uniform was blue with small black strips. The leggings were black and comfortable and I putted on the black boots. I was debting if I should walk around the Massive without someone there to escort me. I didn't know the rules really well. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. It was Zetra.

"Both Tallests want you to the break room for a meeting. Zanna if you hurt the Tallests I will kill you myself." Said Zetra I flinched. I followed her to the break room and I saw a lot of Irkens there. I was taken to a table by Zetra and she forced me to sit. I saw Zim and waved at him. Zim came over to me.

"Melody! I brought Dib here as well. I also brought Dib's scary sister too." Said Zim looking at the ground I giggled.

"Zim You know that other species aren't suppose to be on here right?" Asked Zetra in a mean way Zim got closer to me. I think Zim was scared of Zetra.

"Zetra be nice to Zim." I said claimly. She picked me up and threw me across the floor. Zim ran over to me. I stood up to my feet

"DAMMIT ZETRA! Do you have to be a bitch to me and Zim!?" I shouted. She started to walk toward me. She was pissed.

"I am only protecting the Irken race from you! Your bond to destroy us! If I were Zanna I would leave." Said Zetra coldly. I stood there in shock. All the other Irkens were watching me closely. I don't belong here.

"I'm not the same person as I was before. Yes, I have caused lots of damage, but I know most won't forgive me. I just want to laugh, talk, have fun and etc with people. I want to live a better life, I know I have caused pain among many species, and I am truly sorry. I want another chance. I don't want others to be scared of me anymore. I don't want people to flee from me." I said sadly. Some Irkens started throwing food at me, so I left. I noticed that Zim had followed me. I saw Dib and Gaz following me.

"They are rude. So where do we go? The Tallests will just look for you on Earth." Said Dib. He was upset.

"Dib, Gaz, I want you two to go back to Earth, I am going to stay with my sister. Isn't family suppose to be there for each other?" Asked Zim. I looked at Zim surprised.

"Zim you don't have to." I said tears were threating to fall.

"Zim insists he comes with you." Said Zim smiling. Zim got on my back.

"I like you Zim, your different from the other Irkens. You really are my little brother. Let's go and leave the Massive." I said happily The four of us were running down the hallway. I was carrying Zim on my back. We got on board Zim's voot cruiser. Zim had to get off my back so he could fly the ship. For a second I thought I heard Purple's voice. I turned around and I saw Purple, but Zetra was holding him back. I also saw Red. Red looked upset.

"ZANNA, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF IT IS THAT LAST THING I DO! I DARE YOU TO GO TO EARTH I WILL FIND YOU AND BRING YOU BACK AND HAVE YOU KILLED!" screamed Zetra. All four of us looked at each other.

"Can I shoot her?" Asked Gaz. I shook my head.

"She may be asking for that but I want to use violence to my last resort. If I had no emotions I would have done it myself." I said. Zim bursted out laughing, so did Dib and Gaz.

"If you had no emotions?" Asked Gaz. I nodded my head.

"Melody, Gaz has her demons. She can get quite violent if you let her." Said Dib and moved away from her and went over to where Zim was. I noticed Irken ships coming towards us.

"Zim you need to make your Voot move faster or is this the fastest it can go?" I asked. I heard Zim cuss in Irken.

"Melody do you think you can mess with the wires to help increase the speed?" Asked Zim I nodded and started to mess with the wires. I found a teleport wire and I had an idea.

"Zim, I going to hook up the teleport wire to the engine wire and you should be able to warp a little to throw them off. I'm evil when it comes to technology." I said smirking. Zim looked at me scared.

"You're sure you know what your doing?" Asked Zim in a frighten tone. I nodded.

"Yes, but Zim the moment I am about to attach the teleport wire to the engine wire shut off the Voot. I would hang on to something if I were you three." I said smirking. I got the teleport wire and had the wire 5 cms from the engine wire.

"Now Zim switch off." I said Zim did as told and I hooked up the teloprt wire to the engine wire and the Voot turned back on, on its own. Zim gasped and the Voot teleported to another planet.

"Shit! I should have decreased the power a little." I said. We ended up crashing. I was still awake when we crashed. Zim and the others were uncoussious. I moved them from the crashed ship and tried to wake them up.

"Zanna, don't move them too much." Said a female voice. I recornized the voice it was mother!

"Mom?" I said She nodded. I started crying in joy.

"I knew you were alive!" I said cheerfully and embraced her.

"I have watched you from a distance and you have grown and matured a lot. I'm proud of you." Said my mother she was crying too.

"We need to help Zim and those humans." I said sadly. She nodded in agreement. Some guards came and took Zim, Dib and Gaz to some medical place.

"Miyuki, you know that she is Zanna correct?" Asked a male guard. She nodded.

"Yes, I am very well aware, but she is my daughter. Zanna I'm surprised that you even called me mom. Your sister isn't going to give you another chance, the only way to stop her madness is to kill her." Said mom sadly. I looked at her horrified.

"Mom you can't be serious. If we fight Zim will get in the middle of us and will die." I said with tears falling. She hugged me tighter.

"I know, but it is the only way right now that will get Zetra to listen to you." Said mom sadly. I was shocked. There had to be some other way to stop the fight between me and Zetra! We walked into a building and a guard took me to a room. I went to the bed and lied down. My stomach was hurting me, not the hungry hurt. I was starting to feel sick. I got off the bed and went to the bathroom and threw up into the trashcan. What was wrong with me? I heard a knock on my door and it was a guard.

"Are you okay?" Asked the guard. When I wasn't throwing up I spoke.

"I don't know. I feel sick. I think I am just overly stressed right now." I said and threw up some more.

"Miyuki was wanting you to come down to join her for dinner, but it seems to me you're ill. I will let her know you're sick and need rest." Said the guard. I nodded my head. The guard left the room.

15 minutes later

I was done throwing up for the time being, so I went to bed after cleaning the trashcan. I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. I was feeling something move slightly within me. I sat up freaking out. I heard a knock on the door and it was my mother.

"Not feeling well?" Asked mom. I nodded.

"I want to go to the medical bay as soon as possible. I'm normally not this sick." I said, she looked at me in a confused way.

"Are you saying your feeling something move inside you?" Asked my mother I nodded. Her jaw dropped and she gasped.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. Her expression was blank.

"Yes, and no. I say that because your going to go to war with your sister and that would not only put yourself into danger but the life that is in you." Explained my mother. I was confused.

"The life that is in me? Are you saying there is something growing in me?" I asked. She waved at me to follow her.

"Maybe, but let's take you to the medical bay to see if you are." Said my mother. I got out of bed and brought the trashcan with me and followed her. We walked down the hallway to go to the medical bay.

"It isn't a bad thing that there is something in you. You might have a child in you growing. As the child grows you will feel sick. If you are with child I will be a grandma. You should know that term." Said my mother with a smile on her face.

"So your saying I will become a mom myself?" I asked. I wasn't ready for this. Tears started falling from my cheeks and my mother hugged me.

"I wasn't ready when I had you and Zetra, but I did my best. As long as I live I will try to help you out. Your going to be more emotionally than normal and you are showing those signs. I can't yell at you since I wasn't really raising you. As a mother I can only support you. I'm sure you had met people who became like family like you, and supported you on Earth, am I wrong?" Asked my mother. I shook my head.

"No, many of the humans I met were scared of me, but when one got to know me better others wanted to get to know me. As time went on people forgot me, yet 11 years ago I met a female humans who saw me and took me in. She asked me where my parents are I told her I have no parents and I'm not going to a group home. I oops and her and her husband saw my true form. I hid from them in their house for awhile in the guest room. The woman found me and brought me some clothes. She brought me food. Her husband tried to stay away from me. One day he got injured and there wasn't time to get him human medical care I naturally helped out with that and saved him from dying. To this day he condisers me as a daughter. Their children don't really like me, so I lived alone." I said My mother looked upset.

"SO you really didn't have any friends?" Asked my mother I nodded.

"It wasn't till I tried to got to high skool. On the first day on the bus I met Zim and Dib. We chatted to the point we were late to class so we were like let's not go to school. They asked me about the world a long time ago and I did a little history lesson. That same day the Tallests were on Earth searching for me. From there things went downhill." I said my mother laughed a little. We were just about there to the medical bay.

"I would of made you go to school sooner, but you pretty much know your facts." Said my mother proudly I laughed.

"I made a website and it was a job. People would send me lots of questions for me to answer and I answered the questions on human terms. In the history books some of the information is wrong. I guess the people in the past kept out the nonhumans out of it. I'm sure there are other nonhumans on Earth that are native." I said with a question way. My mother looked at me confused.

"So there are other species on Earth beside humans and animals?" Asked my mother I nodded. We were at the medical bay now. A medical ward came to us.

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked the female medical ward.

"Have Zanna tested for being pregnant." Replied my mother. The medical ward freaked out a little and nodded and guided me to a medical room. My mother stayed behind. I was scared now.


End file.
